Customer service agents often participate in outbound and inbound communication sessions, such as telephone calls, with individuals for a variety of reasons such as technical support, customer retention, and so forth. Customer service agents sometimes follow a call script when engaging with customers.
In some instances, the communication session may require the assistance of another customer service agent (e.g., a coach, supervisor, manager, or higher ranked agent) to assist the initial customer service agent in the call.
For example, based on the interactions between the customer service agent and the customer, the customer service agent may decide that they need the assistance of another customer service agent such as a manager or supervisor. In such cases if the other customer service agent does not join the call or does not join in a timely manner then the customer may become frustrated or dissatisfied.